Slip of the Tongue
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Scully finds herself in a small problem when she accidently says the wrong thing to her visiting cousin, will Mulder help her out? or let her suffer? M&S PL R&R! CH 10 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is just my second X-Files fic and I think this one is a little more romantic, hopefully. Well I haven't seen the X-files in like 10 years, I've just recently gotten interested in it again, kindergarten and first grade pulled me away from it in the first place. Now I haven't seen every ep. So if any of this is wrong, doesn't make sense or completely goes against what the show says, sorry, but I'm going to ignore it, just to have some fun. This takes place about sometime during season 6 or 7, so pls read and let me know what you think, thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE X-FILES**

Scully lay sleeping on her desk as Mulder looked over the report his partner had written minutes before knocking out. They had had a rough case, little to no sleep had made them both tired, her more than him, however. It was the least he could do to let her sleep for a few hours, they had nothing much else to do until another case came up. Looking over to her he had noticed her red hair clung to her cheek as she sat hunched over her desk in a deep form of sleep. He had sat across from her watching her sleep in silence for the past few minutes, but soon the silence was shattered by the sound of her cell phone ringing. He made a reach for it only to find Scully pop her head up and grab the phone next to her head.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" she spoke into the phone half asleep, Mulder suppressed a laugh, but couldn't stop from smiling. "Sorry, Scully speaking." She quickly corrected herself as she through her pen at Mulder, luckily missing by a few millimeters.

There was another small silence in the room and Mulder had gone back to reading the report while Scully spoke on the phone. A few times she had wined to the other person and complained about not liking somebody only to agree and tell her mother good-bye.

"Damn it!" she swore throwing her phone on her desk before looking over to her partner.

"Care to share?" he asked smiling over to her. Normally he didn't ask about her phone calls, but they had become closer friends and she seemed rather upset by the call altogether.

"That was my mom." She stated the obvious; he nodded and gave her a look that asked for more detail. "She called telling me my cousin will be stopping by soon."

"What's wrong with that?" he asked giving up on the report and placed it on his desk.

"My cousin and I don't really see eye to eye. In fact one could say we hate each others guts." She gave him a smile as she fixed her messed up hair.

"You have to love your family, Scully." Mulder said joking, getting a smile from her.

"You don't understand my cousin is a spoiled only child with the looks of Miss America." She explained, her smile now long gone. "Ever since we were kids she always thought she was better than me. When we were five she was playing with Barbie while I hung out with my two best friends, who just so happened to be male. When we were eight she was entering beauty pageants while I was getting into some form of trouble. In high school she was the prettiest girl around, I was the nerd with some good looks, while she juggled three boyfriends, and I only had one. For prom she ended up going with the most popular guy while I went with my best friend. And while I went to college to get my doctorate, she went to performing arts school to become an actress. When I changed my mind for the FBI, my family was upset, when she changed her mind for fashion design they were happy to help her along. It's just were the exact opposite."

"Well it's not like you have to live with her." he offered some bright point to all this, he only now realized how trapped she was.

"Not really, my mom says she's coming down for the week and would appreciate it if I offered her my spare room, they just want us to get along."

"Well it's only for a week."

"Yeah, but it will be hell. She's always rubbing her life in my face telling me I have none and how I need to find some guy, get married and have kids." Her voice lowered towards the end. "She doesn't know."

"I wish I could help Scully, but it looks to me like you're on your own here."

"What? Mr. spooky doesn't have an answer?" she joked rising from her desk.

"Unless she's part alien, nope." He said watching her as she grabbed her coat.

"Well, I better go and prepare for the princess, if not I'll have hell to pay." She said heading towards the door.

"Have fun." He called after her trying desperately to get back to the report.

It was later that night that a knock came at the door, Scully walked out of the guest bedroom, she had just finished getting it ready. As she approached the door she looked out of the little hole and groaned before opening the door to find a petite blonde carrying a few bags, just a few inches taller than she was the woman threw out her arms and embraced Scully lovingly.

"Oh Dana I'm so glad to see you." She said happily making her way into the small apartment.

"Good to see you too, Danielle." She faked a smile and closed the door behind her.

"Charming little place." She mumbled looking around, dropping her black leather coat on the coat rack to reveal a pair of jeans and tight top that showed a little too much of her fake breasts. "Thought I fail to see a man's touch anywhere."

And so it begins. Scully thought taking a deep breath.

"I see you got the implants you wanted." She mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"Yeah. I felt it was time I matured a bit." She said smiling. "So where do I sleep?"

"In the guest bedroom." She said leading her cousin to the room she had occupied moments before.

"oh." Danielle said once walking in and noticing the small room. "Well it's no Ritz Carlton, but I'll manage."

"Lucky me." she whispered under her breath.

"Auntie said you had a boyfriend, though I fail to see any pictures around."

"I don't have a boyfriend." She said turning to leave.

"Auntie said you did, said his name was 'Mulder' I think it was."

"He's my partner at work and nothing else." She said turning to face her cousin, slightly pissed her mom had told her such a thing, pissed her mother had mentioned Mulder at all.

"Jeeze, no boyfriend, just some partner; I have Michael back home, I just got over Christopher, terrible man." She ranted on; it was like this almost every time they came face-to-face. Danni would rant on about which boyfriend she dumped, rubbing them all in her face, while Scully was left with nothing to counteract, not that she would even if given the chance. "But a partner is nice." She mumbled on.

"Yeah well, he's just what I need. A friend." She said turning to leave the room again.

"Maybe you should try dating, Dana. You are getting older, you can only stay so young for so long." She called after her, that was it, the woman had been there not even fifteen minutes and was already invading her personal life, she hadn't known was caused her to say it, perhaps it was all the anger, the need to shut her up, or maybe she secretly wished it to be true.

"Yeah well, for the past few years Mulder has thought I look fine for my age hasn't pushed him away yet." The second the words left her mouth she regretted it, she had meant it though he really didn't care, and why should he they were only friends? But the look in Danni's eyes told her she took it another way.

"I knew auntie was right. She said you were just partners in the work area, but I knew that wasn't the only place. I'm proud of you Dana, finally living life. I can't wait to meet him, night." She said closing the door on her cousin.

"what have I done?" she asked herself making her way into her bedroom, better yet how was she going to tell Mulder? She could easily tell Danni the truth, that she had misunderstood, but she knew she wouldn't buy it and if by some miracle she did she would bug her for the rest of her life. Slowly making her way to bed, she knew she had to ask Mulder for the biggest favor in her life, pretend to be her boyfriend until her cousin left. Oh the hell she had just gotten herself into.

**Ok well this is just chapter one, so let me know what you think and if I should continue on or not, ok thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back by popular demand, it's chapter 2. Due to everybody reviewing for this story I decided to review a little earlier than planned so her it is, tell me what you think and how it's going so far. Thanks for the reviews they really make my day**.

Scully paced the small office growing more and more agitated as the seconds had passed. It was fifteen minutes past the time Mulder usually arrived and she had begun to worry what was taking him so long. She had woken up early that morning in order to leave the house as to avoid Danni, luckily she succeeded, but had received a phone call a half hour ago from her saying she was going to stop by. Now all Scully had to do was get to Mulder before her cousin did and talk to him about her little predicament. Another minute passed and Scully took a deep breath, exhaustion from the lack of sleep and caffeine took over her body as she made her way to sit at the desk and she rest her head to close her eyes for the moment, knowing that the second Mulder came in she would know.

Mulder entered the main office floor and a look of confusion set across his features when he got a sight of what was before him. The few woman were at their desks trying to avoid the madness, the occasional eye-roll was entered every now and again. All the men were up from their desks and by the coffee machine talking to some woman, a stupid one, was all Mulder could make out.

"Look, I'm just here to see Agent Scully." She said softly, her voice sounded as if she were a blonde, if that is even possible, and that she was one who got what she wanted. The very thought made Mulder feel somewhat sick.

"Excuse me gentlemen." He said making his way over to the coffee machine like he did every morning to grab a coffee for Scully and himself.

"Boys, boys, boys." The woman spoke again, smiling. "I'm just looking for Agent Dana Scully, now can anyone of you direct me to her office?"

A few shouts could be heard, some of the references where sexual, obviously these guys were no help at all. Any other woman would be furious as to how these men spoke to her, but every time this one opened her mouth she only seemed to be growing nicer. Finally Mulder made his way through the crowd, carrying both cups in one hand, he made his way to the center of the men's attention to see a young tall blonde, wearing a short top revealing way too much and a black short skirt and matching leather boots. No wonder the men were going crazy over here, thought stupid, she was pretty.

"Do you want to see Dana Scully?" he asked the woman over the talking of the other men. She looked up to him kindly and nodded her head as a child would admit to breaking her mother's favorite picture. "Then come with me." he said taking her hand and lead her through the crowd and to the elevator.

"My hero." He heard her mumble over the voices of the calling men.

"Come on Mulder, you have Scully, we just want this one!" one agent yelled.

"You're just greedy." Another called back to them.

"Men!" the woman yelled laughing as she rushed towards the elevator doors. "I want to thank you for saving me." she said once the doors had closed and they had descended into the basement.

"Not a problem, those guys can be such a pain at times." He said checking to see if both cups still carried some form of liquid and was surprised to see nothing had spilt in the run.

"I'm Danielle Logan." She said offering her his hand.

"I'm Fox Mulder, but I prefer it if you just call me Mulder. Everyone else does." He said taking her hand and gave it a firm shake before the doors opened. "Wakey, wakey Scully." Mulder said seeing her face down on the papers again; he placed a cup in front of her and watched as she reached for it to down the hot substance.

"Mulder, thank god you're here. What the hell took you so long?" she asked looking straight to him, ignoring the person in the doorway.

"There was a mess in the coffee room and I was busy rescuing this young woman who claims to know you." He said motioning to Danielle as she stood smiling.

"Good morning Dana." She said brightly, her face lighting up.

"Good morning Danni." She said faking a smile. Well so much for asking Mulder her question.

"I take it you two know each other?" Mulder asked smiling.

"Sort of, Mulder this is my cousin. Danni this is my...partner." She said unsure of how to refer to him in front of her when he was clueless still.

"We've met." She said smiling at him; he nodded before grabbing one of the files Scully had slept on.

"Mulder can I speak to you for a moment?" she asked leading him out of the office and into the hallway. "Just don't touch anything, Danni."

"alright." She called as the door shut behind them.

"Alright, Scully, what's on your mind?" he asked looking to her oddly.

"I need a big favor from you." she muttered lowering her head ashamed of what she was going to ask of him.

"shoot." He said smiling at her.

"Ok last night Danni said a few things that got me upset, I said something I think she took the wrong way."

"What did you say?"

"It's not really important, but if I tell her she was mistaken, she will think I'm lying, if I show her..."

"She'll bug you about it for a long time." He finished for her and got a small nod of the head. "Ok what is it you need?"

"I need you to pretend we're going out, just until she leaves." She said quickly before changing her mind on the idea.

"Jeeze, I don't know." He said confused of what she asked, her face lowered in disappointment. "I mean we did at like we were married, this should be easier." She stood there hanging onto every word he said hoping he wouldn't turn her down.

"Mulder please?" she asked nicely, her eyes begged him to say yes.

"Yeah, sure why not? I mean that's what friends do right? Help each other out?? He asked as she wrapped her arms around him smiling repeating 'thank you' and how she owed him. Mulder hugged her back and smiled. He was going to enjoy this, for the past few years he had been harboring feelings for her and now he was given another chance to show her how serious he was, she took it as a joke on their last case, maybe this time he could help her see he wasn't joking. Just then the door to the office opened and they pulled apart to see Danni looking at them curiously.

"You guys work on cases that involve aliens?" she asked, her face questioned their sanity.

"Yeah, didn't my mom tell you that?" Scully asked smiling.

"She did, but I thought she was only kidding."

"Well she wasn't. It's a tough job, but somebody has to do it." Mulder told her before entering the office again.

"Um...I'm going to go shopping until you get off of work." She said before heading to the door.

"Have fun I'll see you tonight for dinner." Scully called happy to be rid of her cousin. "Mulder why don't you come by. God knows I could use the help." She said once her cousin was gone with the elevator.

"Alright, what time should I be there?"

"About six thirty." She said smiling, maybe now she could get her cousin off of her back once and for all.

**Quick question: does anybody know Scully's mom's name? I kind of forgot. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody thanks for the answer to my question and all the reviews you guys really are an inspiration to me, thanks for all the support. Well here's the next chapter**.

It was later that night that Danni was looking over a few of her clothes looking for the right thing to wear. Scully had been in her kitchen and was working over the stove trying to hurry before Mulder got there. It was a quarter to six and she still hadn't showered yet, let alone decided on what she was going to wear. It was only a few quiet minutes that passed before Danni exited the bedroom and entered the kitchen inhaling the aroma of dinner.

"Smells good, Dana." She said smiling looking over what they were going to eat. Pasta filled one of the pots and sauce another, while garlic bread cooked in the oven.

"It should be ready in a few more minutes." She mumbled more to herself.

"Why don't you go and take a shower? I'll watch it from here." Danni said walking over to the fridge for something to drink.

"Are you sure?" she asked heading towards her bedroom.

"Sure as can be, no problem." Danni called back to her.

Scully had showered quickly and looked through her clothes, she had to dress as if she was supposed to be impressing Mulder, but nothing she had came even close to that. Instead she ended up settling for a pair of black jeans and a white V-top. Though it was far from being as revealing as what Danni wore, a beige halter top and matching mini skirt, it seemed to do just fine for her. She quietly walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen to find Danni on the phone talking away. The garlic brad sat on a plate while the pasta awaited serving.

"No Auntie Maggie, Dana is dating her partner, Fox Mulder." Danni said into the phone laughing. Quickly Scully reached for the phone and made a grab for it, but ended up missing and landing her hip right into the corner of the table. "Ok, here Dana, your mommy wants to talk to you."

"Mom?" she questioned taking the phone from her cousin with one hand while she rubbed her hip with the other. "No, mom Danni's a little drunk." She whispered the lie hoping her cousin couldn't hear from the room she had walked into. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Danni called running out of the room and to the door like a child awaiting the ice cream man.

"No that's just the pizza man." She lied walking in the opposite direction of the door. "I got to go mom, I'll talk to you later. Ok I love you too, bye." She quickly hung up the phone and rushed to the front door to see Mulder carrying what looked like a bottle of wine and Danni unsuccessfully flirting with him.

"No, no, no. I just feel that sometimes one should feel comfortable in their own skin." She said smiling her 'innocent' smile. One she had started using at the age of five.

"I agree, however, what one may feel as comfortable maybe too much for another." He said getting a small smile from Scully as she made her way over to the two. Danni moved slightly to the side to let him in, once the door was closed he leaned over Scully and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, it took all her will power not to hit him...or kiss him back.

"I see you brought me some red wine." She said looking to the bottle as he handed it to her.

"I know what you like." He said following her into the kitchen, leaving a confused Danni behind them.

After dinner and desert, which consisted of chocolate ice cream, Danni had announced her leave to bed and wished them both a good night. After which Mulder helped Scully with the dishes and cleaning of the kitchen. They had spent a few hours talking about anything and everything, mostly about how they were going to keep the charade up and how long they thought they could get away with it. It was around two in the morning when Scully had given a faint yawn and relaxed against Mulder's side, slowly letting her eyes drift closed as she fell into a deep sleep.

Early the next morning Scully was given a rude wake up call by the sound of the shower running and Danni's annoying attempt at singing from the bathroom. Looking up she found herself in her bed in the same clothes from the previous night, a small letter was on her night stand. Mulder had explained how he had enjoyed the previous night and left earlier in the morning. She involuntarily smiled to herself and fell back into the bed only to look to the clock and find that she was running an hour late. She jumped out of bed and dressed quickly only to run out of the apartment without even thinking twice about breakfast.

The elevator ding told Mulder that Scully had finally arrived. As she entered the office she looked a bit of a mess and tired. He quickly handed her a coffee and a bagel with cream cheese, something she took happily and gave him a smile for.

"Late wake up call?" he asked smiling over at her as she drank and ate.

"Very, I woke up to Danni singing." She said smiling over to him.

"Now that's just scary." He joked along with her, then handed her a file.

"Another case?" she asked opening it up.

"Just a small one, nothing really big, but I thought it would keep you away from your cousin for a while." He explained knowing she wouldn't turn 'the case' down if it meant staying away from her cousin.

"What does it involve?" she asked looking to the blank folder.

"You and me, dinner tonight. I'll take you to a nice restaurant." He answered honestly and smiled when she agreed to it.

It had been later that day that the two entered the main part of the FBI to see one of the other fellow female agents running towards them, or away from something else. As she got closer to them she fell back on her pace and turned to talk to Mulder.

"Do you remember that woman you helped out yesterday?" she questioned after saying her usual friendly hello's to both of them.

"Yeah what about her?"

"Cinderella needs help again." she said turning to leave, heading in the opposite direction from whence she came.

Scully quickly rushed over to the small cubicles that consisted of, well nothing. They were completely empty, but the sounds of voices and laughing could be heard in the distance. Scully looked to the only woman brave enough to handle the chaos. She looked up to them, smiled then pointed in the direction of a small room. As they neared the voices grew louder and the laughter was almost unbearable.

"Danni?" Scully called looking over the crowd of people to search for her cousin.

"Speaking of the devil." They heard somebody say before the group opened up and Danni could be seen sitting on a desk talking away.

Scully quickly rushed in to her cousin's side; however, Mulder was pulled to the side by another agent and was informed on the conversation that had taken place. He quickly took Mulder's hand, gave it a shake and mumbled something about how happy he was for them. Mulder looked at him oddly almost uncertain he had heard him correctly.

"Danni, what the hell are you doing here?" Scully asked pulling her cousin off of the table.

"I came looking for you, I forgot how to get down to the basement, then I got lost in a conversation with these fine gentlemen." She said smiling.

"Let's go." Taking her hand, Scully lead Danni out of the mob and over to Mulder who still held a confused look on his face, it quickly changed as he saw Scully approaching him. If she knew what her cousin had said she would be pissed, not to mention most likely end up serving time in prison for murder of her family member. Mulder watched as the agent that had spoken to him made his way over to the two. Agent Matthews quickened his pace and offered Scully his hand.

"Congratulations on you and Mulder finally getting together, now that almost everybody knows you don't have to hide it for much longer, soon everybody will know."

Scully looked to her cousin and gave her a look of pure hate, Danni merely shrugged and smiled. Passing by Mulder Scully mumbled something about going home sick and seeing him later that night. He stood confused watching his partner and her cousin walk towards the elevator. As the door closed he thought he saw Danni wink and blow him a kiss, something wasn't right.

"Why the hell did you tell everybody?" Scully asked later that day as they had arrived home.

"I thought everybody already knew I accidentally brought it up. I mean you've been dating for a while right? I thought everybody knew." She said a sly grin made its way across her face.

"We like to keep it a secret. It's not really allowed." She explained moving into the kitchen for some water.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know. Oh, well, now they do." She said smiling making her way into her bedroom.

Scully hadn't seen Danni in a few hours and as the minutes ticked by her 'Date' was drawing closer. Making her way to the guest bedroom door she gave a slight knock, announced she was leaving and turned on her heel, her new black dress loosely swaying at her legs. As the door closed, Danni exited the bedroom and silently followed Scully out into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**I used a song in here called Caramel by Suzanne Vega, I don't own it, I just love it. I saw it on you tube, a cute little video about Mulder and Scully called 'A Seduction Story' and I fell in love with the song, so I thought I'd use just a few lines, the whole song is wonderful. Again I don't own it, just using it in a story. I think it fits.**

The restaurant was a nice quiet area, known for the good music and great food. It wasn't long after Scully entered the restaurant that Mulder was at her side leading her to a small table that he had reserved for them. As she looked him over she had noticed he was dressed rather nicely, a black pair of his good pants and a nice white dress shirt under a matching black jacket. Looking down at herself she felt rather underdressed in her black dress, one she had only put on for special occasions.

"so after you got home, how did it go?" he asked pouring her a glass of the wine that was on the side of the table.

"Horrible, can we not talk about it?" she asked taking a sip of her wine.

"sure, not a problem." he answered taking a drink himself. After they had ordered they sat and talked about anything that could come to mind, it was almost as if nothing was out of the ordinary, it was as if they were at work or on a case, just taking and eating dinner as always. When the song 'Caramel' by Suzanne Vega came on Mulder had asked Scully to dance and lead her to the floor where other couples danced slowly.

_It won't do  
to dream of caramel,  
to think of cinnamon  
and long for you._

_It won't do  
to stir a deep desire,  
to fan a hidden fire  
that can never burn true_

They swayed softly to the music

In the corner of the restaurant sat a bar and at this bar a woman sat alone nursing a grey goose martini watching the couple silently. She had underdressed in order to avoid the risk of getting caught. Sitting there in an old pair of jeans and her boyfriends oversized Lakers shirt she watched the couple carefully. From her side a man approached her and offered to buy her a drink.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure if my husband would like that." she muttered and watched him leave. Quickly going back to her task at hand. She watched as they danced, slowly to the music, she knew deep down he would be hers. Taking a man away from Dana Katherine Scully was an easy task, she had proven that back in college with Christopher Wilkes and Fox Mulder wouldn't be any different.

There was something different about this man, he was unique, gifted, and extremely good looking, she would have to break out all of the big guns she had and fire first, asking questions when she felt the time was right. She watched as the couple made their way back to the table smiling happily then sat down to eat the meal they had ordered. Suddenly it hit her, the best thing of all.

"well now I say we enjoy this nice meal." Mulder said getting a smile from Scully. "you dance wonderfully."

"You are a wonderful teacher at that." she said taking a bit from her Alfredo.

"what do you say to us heading out to the park after this for a walk?" he asked smiling up at her.

"sounds wonderful." she said finding it hard to stop the growing smile on her face.

In the corner Danni pulled out her phone and started dialing the number. This was going to be great, though her aunt had warned her about telling him anything she knew this was the best way to start moving the cards in her place. The ringer went off five times before somebody finally answered the phone.

"Scully residence, Bill Scully speaking." the man on the other end spoke.

After the meal was finished Mulder and Scully exited the restaurant and got into her car. Mulder had walked the small distance to the restaurant and hadn't expected to leave far, the park had been a last minute idea. As she drove they sat talking and joking around, to them nothing was different, nothing was out of the ordinary. Once they arrived at the park they walked around before laying in the field of grass to look up at the stars.

In the shadows Danni watched as they lay there talking and joking around. When her watch told her it was midnight, she got into her car and headed home. Knowing it wouldn't be long before Scully would come home. Once arriving in the apartment she rushed over to the couch turned the TV on to the news and pretended to be asleep. At a quarter to one, the front door opened and Scully entered quietly thinking her cousin was asleep in her room.

"so did you have a nice time?" Danni questioned acting as if she had just woken up.

"A very nice time." she said heading towards her bedroom.

"Oh, before I forget, Bill called." she lied, trying to hide her smile. "he was looking or you, but don't worry I told him you were out on a date. I take it he doesn't like Mulder."

"what makes you say that?" Scully asked trying to hide her fear.

"I don't know, but when I told him you two were out on a date he flipped. Tara called saying he had flipped about how crazy you were."

"Danni, next time Bill calls, tell him I'm at work." Scully said making her way into her room and closed the door. Her brother knew half of what was going on, he believed the same lie as Danni, and she would never have the chance to explain what had happened. She could only hope that Danni would leave soon and that it would just all be over.

Quietly changing, Scully made her way into her bed and thought over the previous hours, she had never had more fun in her life. Yet something about how the night ended unsettled her, and it wasn't the fact about her brother knowing. It was how they had left, she had dropped him off at his apartment, he had given her a small kiss on the forehead, something he often did, but something in her didn't want the kiss, at least not there. Deep down she wanted him to kiss her on the lips. She wanted to be able to have the opportunity to invite him over for the night, but now that was not an option one wrong move and Bill would know everything, one small slip up and her friendship could be ruined forever. However the night had ended and however confused she felt, Scully fell asleep to the song she and Mulder had danced to.

_So goodbye,  
sweet appetite,  
no single bite  
could satisfy..._

_I know your name,  
I know your skin,  
I know the way  
these things begin_.

Danni made her way into her room and began to think of ways to get Mulder to get off the fact of Scully and get his mind on her. That night Danni started one of the most criminal projects she could ever know. While her cousin slept soundly in the next room dreaming away.

_It won't do  
to dream of caramel,  
to think of cinnamon  
and long  
for you._

**Ok well? How was it? Any good? Please review and I promise to update ASAP. Thank you all for the reviews in the past, you all keep me going. YOU ALL ROCK!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was later the next morning that Scully woke up to a small rapping at the door. She rolled over onto her stomach and listened as Danni's feet echoed her run to the front door. Tiredly Scully looked to the clock at her side and was surprised to see it was almost ten. Her eyes widened as she realized that for the first time in a long time she had actually slept in. she soon relaxed again and smiled to herself recalling her dream during the night, her and Mulder, she knew why she had slept for so long and so well. A small knock came at her bedroom door and she gave a soft moan that begged to be left alone, however, her call went unheard as the door was opened and Danni stood there smiling.

"Dana, Mulder is here to see you." she said moving out of the way to see the one person she really wanted to see.

"Hey, Scully." he said looking at her oddly. She had refused to move from her current position on the bed just to sat hi, so instead she mumbled her response from under the covers, not caring if how he saw her.

"morning." she mumbled, her voice barely coherent from the comforter.

"Is something wrong?" he asked moving closer to the bed.

"no, why?" she asked lifting her head above the blankets so he could understand her better. A small smile made it's way across her face.

"It's just you're in bed at ten in the morning and don't really seem to care that I'm here looking at you." he explained wondering if it was really her, and not some alien clone impersonating his partner.

"Close the door." she demanded rolling onto her side to get a better view of him. She he closed the door she saw Danni trying top peak in before the door was finally closed and locked. "sorry, it locked on it's own." he said trying to unlock it.

"leave it." she said patting the empty space where she laid. He shyly made his way over to her side, wondering what was up with her, and carefully sat at her side. There was a few moments of silence until it was broken by Danni knocking on her bedroom door again.

"Dana, I was just going to the store, do you want anything?" she asked from the other side of the closed door.

"Ice cream! Chocolate!" she yelled from her bed, then listened until she knew her cousin was out of the apartment.

"so are you going to tell me what's bugging you?" Mulder asked allowing himself to relax as she sat up in the bed next to him.

"nothing is wrong, I'm just relaxing." she said taking his hand in hers.

"why this late in the day?" he pushed.

"I over slept." she said, moving closer to him, praying he wouldn't move away. She didn't know why, but part of her needed to be close to him, just to know he was real, that everything that had happened the night before was real.

"Are you hungry?" he asked gently wrapping his right arm behind her and around her waist to pull her closer to him and allowing better access for her head to rest on his chest. She gave a slight nod and smiled, thanking god he didn't push her away. "ok than, how about you get changed and when you're done I'll take you out to breakfast. Sound good?"

"Extremely." she said rushing out of the bed and went straight for the bathroom. Mulder got out of the bed once the bathroom door was closed and began to make it, knowing that by helping her they could be out of there faster.

A few minutes later Scully emerged from her bathroom in a towel, Mulder immediately left the room in order for her to change and once ready they left the apartment and headed for his parked car. The drive to Denny's was quiet, but it was only normal between the two. As they arrived and parked the car, Mulder walked with Scully to the front of the place his hand on her lower back the whole time. He opened the door for her and walked over to one of the waitresses and gave his name and the number of his party, she kindly told him it would be a few minutes and Mulder made his way over to where Scully stood looking into the clear box that was the crane machine.

"See anything you like?" he asked as he watched her stare over the stuffed animals.

"The little green alien in the back there." she said smiling at him while pointing to the object. There it sat a small little green object with big black eyes, a black smiling face and an orange stomach.

"Do you want it?" he asked pulling out his wallet.

"Mulder, it's impossible to win at these things." she said turning away from the machine and took a seat on a small chair.

"if you want it, I'll get it for you." he said placing the dollar into the small slot and awaited until the crane started to move. He slowly and carefully moved the crane until it rested above the little green man and he pushed the red button that triggered the crane to drop. Scully watched intrigued as the crane closed and lifted up, carrying nothing in it's possession. It then made its way over to the opening and opened itself. Again Mulder tried to move the claw over to the alien and dropped again, only this time in a different position and again the crane fell and rose carrying nothing. Mulder quickly shoved another dollar into the machine and watched as the crane fell this time grasping onto the aliens head, but it slipped from the small grip as it hit the top. Another try failed and Mulder was off again, determined to catch the little devil. Finally on his eighth try Mulder grasped onto the little man and smiled in victory as it was dropped down the slot and into the compartment where he reached into with waiting hands. Scully sat up from her chair and watched as Mulder turned to face her carrying the alien she had been looking at. A smile spread across her face as he handed it to her and she looked upon it as if he had just given her the key to life.

"Thank you, Mulder." she said getting up to embrace him in a hug. "I saw it, but I can't believe you won." she said placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"What are you going to name him?" he asked smiling from seeing her happy and the kiss she gave him.

"I'm going to name him after you." she stated looking to her side as the waitress walked them to their table. "His name is Spooky." they both laughed lightly at that and sat down, Spooky sat in the corner of the table watching over the both of them.

"You think if I take him into work, Skinner will believe the truth about aliens?" he asked getting a smile from her and a head shake.

"I don't think stuffed objects count as alien life forms." she joked. A few minutes later they had ordered their meals and talked while waiting for it to be prepared.

"So, it's Saturday, so you have anything planned?" he asked watching as she held the stuffed alien in her hands.

"Well unless I can find something to get out of it, I'm forced to spend some quality time with Danni." she explained, hoping to find any excuse to get away from her horrible cousin.

"Why don't you tell her we have some plans? You forgot we had things to do together this weekend and won't be able to spend the day with her." he offered knowing she would take jumping off of a bridge instead of shopping with Danni.

"I guess I could give it a shot, but it may seem kind of odd, I mean she came down to visit me and all I'm doing is making up excuses to be away from her." she gave a small sigh before speaking again, this time in a hushed voice. "I'll just be happy when she leaves."

The rest of the time was spent over talking about anything, mostly nothing, just random things, they ate and talked and afterwards headed towards his apartment where they were to spend the rest of the day just watching movies and enjoying the others company. An hour after arriving Scully had called Danni and told her she wouldn't be home until later and not to worry. She fake apologized for breaking their shopping spree and made a false promise to make it up. Fortunately, Danni had bought it and explained she had her own things to do. After hanging up with her cousin, Scully went back to watching 'War Of The Worlds' with Mulder and Spooky, who sat in her lap and she rested her head on his chest.

Danni hung up the phone and smiled to herself, knowing that the alone time would give her plenty of time to do the most appropriate shopping for her plan to work. By the end of the week she would have Mulder eating out of her hand and Dana running home and crying to her mom.

"step number one, find something seductive." she mumbled to herself leaving the apartment and heading for the shops.

**Well that was that, my next chapter should be up soon, please review. Oh by the way, Spooky is real. He's just as described and he's my little alien baby. Ha-ha I won him in a crane machine the other day and I just love him to death.**


	6. Chapter 6

Scully looked up to Mulder from where she rested on his chest. He sensed her gaze in his direction and turned to see her staring at him, he offered a small smile, one she quickly returned before turning back to the movie they were watching. For the next few hours they watched movie and after movie and talked of anything they could. Whether it was about the movie in question or about something that had just popped into their mind. Around five thirty they ordered a pizza and ate it along with some iced tea Mulder had kept in his fridge.

Awhile after eating Scully relaxed in Mulder's embrace and looked to the clock to see it was half past seven before allowing her eyes to close only for a moment, however, when she opened them back up she found that the sun that had peaked in through the windows earlier was long gone and was now replaced by a darkness. She looked to her right side and found herself staring at part of the couch, though which part she wasn't sure. She then looked to her left and found the TV blackened, telling her it had been turned off.

After a moments time to allow her mind to wake up she noticed something hard and a little uncomfortable beneath her. Looking down she noticed Mulder fast asleep. His arms were around her waist and held her safely in place on his body. She suddenly realized she had fallen asleep for a long time and that he must have gotten tired as well, he had quietly moved them so he didn't wake her. She looked to the clock that sat on one of the drawers by the couch and noticed it was well past eleven O'clock. She made a small attempt to break free of him, but knew it was no use, he held on to her tightly. Finally giving up she rested her head back on his chest and closed her eyes and listened to him breathing.

The sound was unbearable, a loud ringing in the distance that had slightly woken him up. He knew it wasn't his alarm, it didn't sound like that, after a moment to grasp his speech abilities, if only by a little, he reached for the source of the noise on the table to his side and answered the annoying phone.

"Mulder." he said his eyes still closed, but they shot open when he heard a soft groan of frustration followed by soft moving above him.

"Dana?" the voice asked softly. It was a female, no doubt Scully's friendly cousin. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked to see what he had grabbed and why the caller was looking for his partner. Upon closer inspection he found the phone in his hand was not his and was indeed Scully's. "She's gonna have to call you back." he said hanging the phone up, unsure of who it really was.

His gaze quickly moved from the phone to the sleeping woman on him. He was unsure of how they had ended up like this, her asleep on top of him under a blanket on the couch, but he knew that he was surprised she had stayed the whole night, well the whole day and half the night, according to the clock it was only three in the morning. Looking up he found it less and less important on why they were there and more important on what he was going to do with her there. He was still tired, he knew that much and obviously she was too, they had been getting little sleep thanks to the cases they had been working on. Plus neither had really had a full nights sleep in over a year, thanks to the little trip to the Artic. He allowed his arms to wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him before lifting his head to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. after which he relaxed and allowed sleep to overcome him once again.

The next morning the phone was ringing again, this time Scully reached for the phone and answered tiredly. Looking down she smiled as Mulder was beginning to wake up as well. She watched as his hand went straight for her face and began moving pieces of stray hair and tucked them behind her ear. Waking up on top of her partner, was something new, though not entirely uninvited she found it comfortable to wake up with someone she really cares about and someone who returned her feelings.

"Mom! Calm down, I'm fine." she said quickly, getting off of Mulder and walked towards his bathroom. Mulder got up from his position on the couch and headed towards his room to grab some clothes.

"Dana, I was so worried, Danni called and said you were gone all day with Fox and then you never came home and when she tried your cell some man picked up." Her mother went into hysterics over the phone and after a few minutes of panic. Scully finally got to say something.

"MOM! I'm fine. I was with Mulder the whole time. We were working on a few files." she quickly lied. "and by the time we finished it was too late and I was too tired to drive home."

"So you spent the night at his house?" a smile could be heard in her mother's voice as the panic quickly left.

"yes, mother. I slept in his bed while he took the couch." she lied again.

"Well alright, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." there was a small silence in which Scully knew the wheels in her mom's head were turning. "I love you."

"I love you, too, mom. Bye." she hung up the phone and took a deep breath and splashed water on her face before exiting the bathroom to come face to face with Mulder.

"You ok?" he asked as she jumped back.

"I'm fine, my mom just freaked a bit." she said smiling.

"Alright, just let me shave and we'll go." he said walking past her and into the bathroom.

"Go where?" she asked turning to follow him back into the small room.

"Out to breakfast." he answered almost as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright, but I want to go home and change first." she looking at her appearance in the mirror.

"Not a problem." he said starting on his task.

After leaving his apartment they headed for Scully's and were instantly greeted by Danni once the door opened. Scully was immediately grabbed and pulled to the side and out of view once the door was half open, Mulder was seconds away from pulling out his gun, but stopped as Danni came into view holding her cousin for dear life.

"You scared the hell out of me, Dana. you were gone all day and night, and yet I never got to think you were shacking up with your boyfriend there." she said smiling and letting her go. Scully's cheeks immediately turned bright red and almost turned to a tomato color when Mulder wrapped his arm around her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I told you to call her." he said into her ear, but loud enough for Danni to hear.

"I did, I just hadn't planned on staying the night." she mumbled, then moved from his embrace and headed straight for her bedroom to change.

"I hope you're taking care of her." Danni said smiling, "but a man like you seems to know how to handle a woman." she said moving closer to him.

"I seem to problems managing myself. She's a big girl and can watch out for her own self, she doesn't need me to do that." he said backing up a bit.

"Such a shame, most women need a man to protect her and all they get are the weaklings." she had started whispering now, and was only inches from Mulder when Scully's door opened and she came out looking fresh and all cleaned up.

"That was quick." Danni said jumping back from Mulder and looked down shyly.

"Yeah well I did shower pretty quick." she said looking to Mulder oddly, he smiled at her, letting her know everything was ok. She smiled back and let her cousin know she would be home later that day for sure. They then left the apartment and Danni behind.

"Scully Residence. Bill Scully speaking." the voice said over Danni's pink cell phone.

"Bill? It's Danni again."

"Hey Danni, how are you doing?"

"ok, you? How's the wife and kids?"

"we're all doing good." he said then waited, knowing she had more to say.

"she spent the whole day with him, Bill. And didn't come home last night. She only came home for thirty minutes to change then left with him again." she said into the phone.

"Just keep an eye out for her, the first thing this guy does to hurt her, you let me know." he said, Danni agreed to keeping him informed, then hung up and headed out to follow her cousin once again.

"I'll make sure Scully see's Mulder for the real man he is and he ends up being mine." she mumbled grabbing her car keys and headed out.

**Ok I know real, cliffy I'm sorry, I wanted to write more but I wanted this chapter out tonight, and it's late, plus I have work first thing in the morning. Best thing about school being out, more hours at work and more money. Hopefully I can use most of it for college. Well please review and let me know what you all think and where you guys would like to see happen in the next chapter, feel free to give ideas. Well I say this, good night and thanks for reading, you all RCOK!**


	7. Chapter 7

The week was almost up, and though after the weekend with Mulder Scully was forced to spend time with her cousin she knew that this would be the last day she would be with her cousin. Tomorrow she would wake up and go to work and return home to an empty house. At the moment they sat at a table in a quiet restaurant, Mulder had insisted on taking them out to dinner in order to bid his farewell to Danni and to spend more time with Scully, throughout the week they had grown a lot closer and even contemplated dating for real.

"thank you so much for inviting me to dinner." Danni said as they waited for the food to be brought to them. "I have really enjoyed spending the past three days with you Dana, I feel that we really bonded."

"the last time we bonded so much was when we were kids, remember?" Scully asked hoping to seem as friendly as possible.

"yes I do, you had just shot my baby doll through the head with your B.B. gun and both of our mothers insisted we spend some time alone together to be friends, if I recall correctly you spent that time picking at your shoe." she said recalling the time when she had been nine and Scully had been seven and a half.

"I only spent my time doing that because you kept going on about how she would never make it through surgery." Scully said back getting a smile from Mulder.

"And she never did." Mulder allowed a small laugh to escape his lips at Danni's whine. He then quickly went for Scully's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

After dinner they all headed back to Scully's apartment and once they were sure Danni was in and away from the door, Mulder closed it and pulled Scully into a tight hug and a passionate kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist pulling her close as her hands snaked around his neck to bring his lips closer to hers.

"I love you." Mulder whispered resting his forehead against hers. He couldn't believe what he had just said, the last time he had told her that she had rolled her eyes, mumbled 'Oh Brother' and left the hospital.

"I love you, too." she whispered back leaning up to kiss him gently before opening the door and whispering a good night.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, sleep well." he said as she walked into her apartment, making sure to face him the whole time.

"first thing in the morning, good night."

"night." he said as she closed the door and he headed towards the elevator.

Once the door was closed Scully walked passed the guest room and took a small peak in to find Danni getting ready for bed. Making eye contact with her cousin she received a small smile and a 'good night', one that was returned before continuing her journey to her room. After getting ready for bed she crawled under the blankets and flicked off her light, allowing the room to plunge into darkness except for the bit of light from outside that seeped in from the window. As she lay there her mind ran over thoughts upon thoughts all involving Mulder and her. Though they had acted as a couple, they had lost their selves somewhere in the middle of it, only to find a lie the actual truth.

After hours of tossing and turning she found herself getting no sleep and looking to the clock she found it to be well past midnight. Turning her alarm off she grabbed her robe and walked out of her bedroom, peeked into Danni's room to see she was sleeping before heading back to her room where she quickly changed and headed out of the house, praying he would be up.

Mulder lay in his bed tossing and turning, trying to think of anything, but found his thoughts continuously turning back to Scully. The way he had kissed her in front of her apartment took his breath away and the way she let him made his heart stop. He found it hard to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about her. But soon he found it harder to sleep when a loud pounding came at the door.

Mulder quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed his gun and headed for the door, gun in hand he slowly opened it to see Scully standing at his door smiling, in her hand was a box of donuts.

"Scully?" he asked lowering his gun when she lowered her gaze to stare at it, or maybe she was staring at the fact he was only in his boxers and some socks from the previous day. "what are you doing here?"

"standing like an idiot carrying a box of donuts at one in the morning." she answered smiling and entered the apartment when he moved and let her in.

"just give me a moment." he said rushing into his bedroom to decent himself up.

"where should I put these?" she asked looking around, trying to control the blush that made it's way across her cheeks.

"wherever you want." he called from the room. She placed the donuts on the table in front of the couch and sat down to wait for him. A few seconds later he emerged from the room wearing a shirt and some jeans while carrying something in his hand.

"want some coffee?" he asked walking into his kitchen.

"why not, I can't sleep anyways." she answered as he walked over to her and handed her what was in his hands. "Spooky!" she said smiling and taking the alien from him.

"you left him here last night." he said taking a seat next to her.

"I knew I forgot something." she said stoking her hand over his green, over-sized head.

"I thought you would want him back." he said looking over to her, the desire in both their eyes craved some contact and to find it Mulder turned the TV on and Scully rested her head against his chest, her feet to the side. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled as she held Spooky close in her arms.

After a few minutes he tore himself away from her and walked into the kitchen where he poured two mugs with the dark concoction and walked back into the living room, the box was opened, but none seemed to be taken, she appeared to be waiting for him. He handed her a cup and sat next to her, they each took a donut and went back to their position to eat and drink.

After a while of the TV, which consisted of the news and late night talk shows, they placed their empty cups on the table and faced each other. To their side the TV still played, but they didn't say much, until Mulder had had enough and he closed the small distance between them, he pulled her close and kissed her passionately. Slowly her hands went to his chest where they slowly began tugging at his shirt. His hands that were at her waist slowly rode up, taking the shirt with it as well.

"are you sure?" he asked once she had pulled his shirt off and thrown it to the floor.

"positive." she said pulling him closer. He quickly got up and carried her to his room where he deposited her on the bed, leaving spooky behind to watch the three O'clock news.

It was early the next morning that they woke up to an annoying buzzing sound. Scully reached over to Mulder and hit the alarm clock, turning it off before realizing Mulder was still fast asleep and the fact that she was in his bed naked. Slowly the memories of the previous day flooded back and when she remembered she knew what she had done was right, but she also knew that if they didn't wake up soon they would be late for work and the reason why they were both late would be hard to explain.

"Mulder, wake up." she said noticing the death grip he had on her waist. "Oh my god Mulder! Look! Outside! There's a UFO!" she cried and watched as he sat up straight in the bed quickly moving her to the side and right into his lap.

"where?" he asked, but knew she was just kidding.

"you missed it." she said looking up to him.

"sure I did." he said leaning down to place a kiss on her lips, but stopped when he was so close that their lips touched.

"do you regret it?" he asked dreading her answer.

"the only I regret was that we have to go to work right now." she said once pulling away from kissing him. They quickly got out of bed and took quick showers and Mulder cleaned up the place, taking Spooky with him as they left. As they arrived at Scully's apartment Mulder waited while she ran upstairs and changed for work, all the while keeping quiet so Danni wouldn't notice. After they left her apartment they took a quick stop to get breakfast and hurried to work where they went down to the basement and ate, all the while trying to stay as professional as possible, though they found it a little hard.

After work they headed to Scully's apartment hoping to spend the Friday night and weekend alone and not far from the bed, but were surprised when they found Danni talking on her cell phone.

"No, no, Michael. I'll be home next week, ok I love you bye." she said ten hung up the phone to see the couple standing in the doorway looking at her.

"you're not leaving?" Scully asked trying to hide the disappointment, but failed miserably.

"no, I'm going to stay another week. I hardly spent real time with you, so I feel we should spend a few more days together." she said happily walking back into her bedroom.

"we'll I'm going shopping." Scully said turning to leave the apartment.

"I better go on home and clean up some more." he said following her out to the car.

"I'm sorry, Mulder." she said giving him a look that told her she truly was sorry.

"it's ok, it's not like you planned her staying." he said giving her a gentle kiss and handed her spooky again. She smiled and placed him in the passengers seat.

"why don't you come by for dinner later on tonight? Maybe we can get some alone time. Think she has this thing to attend tonight anyways."

"alright, I'll be by later. Bye."

"see you later." she said as they both got in their own cars and drove off.

It was later that night and Scully was just arriving home with the groceries. She had spent hours looking for the perfect thing to make only to settle for what she had in mind in the first place, steak.

Mulder had looked to his watch and felt it was time to leave, he grabbed his things and headed over to Scully's apartment. When he arrived and knocked on the door he came face-to-face with Danni. She gave him a small smile and looked at him oddly.

"what brings you here?" she asked looking at him seductively.

"Scully invited me over for dinner." he said looking at her begging her to back off.

"well she's not home yet, but I'm sure I can keep you entertained."

"no, it's ok, I can wait here, I'm sure she'll need some help with the groceries."

"what do you see in her anyways?" Danni asked opening the door wider so she could rest against the door.

"everything." he answered.

"well take a look at this." she said puling him close and forced her lips on his.

Scully had just locked the car door and started heading up to her apartment and right as she turned the corner she was faced with the scene of Mulder kissing Danni. She felt her heart rip to shreds and dropped the bags, she couldn't stand it, she quickly ran back the way she came and rushed to the car, once the ignition was started she broke down crying, Spooky sat next to her and she grabbed him and threw him in the back seat. She than pealed out of the garage and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody thanks for the reviews I love hearing what you all have to say. Well this story is almost over, I think I can fit in another three or so chapters, but for those of you who like the whole thing with Mulder and Scully having to act as a married couple, then please check out my new story called 'The Stepford Wives'. it's sort of a crossover, but not really I'm just using the basic plot and adding Mulder and Scully, it's supposed to be real good, well please read and let me know what you all think, thanks a million. **

"Danni, what the hell is your problem?" Mulder asked pushing her away. "I love Dana and that's it, nothing you can do or say will change that." he said turning to leave, oblivious the whole time Scully was in the elevator heading down to her car.

Scully had been driving in a big circle for the past hour, she had passed the same house at least four times and was sick and tired of slowing down and staring at it every time she did so. Finally around eight thirty she turned into the driveway and got out. Tears and running mascara stained her cheeks as she made her way to the door and rang the bell. it was dark on the porch where she stood for a while until the light went on and the door was opened.

"Dana?" the woman on the other side of the door asked opening it wider to take the crying woman in her arms. "honey, what's wrong?"

"oh mom." Scully sighed out relaxing her head on her mom's shoulder to cry.

"come on in and tell your mother all about it." Mrs. Scully said leading her daughter into the house and quickly into the kitchen where she put a kettle full of water on the stove. "now, what on earth happened?" she asked sitting across from her daughter while the water heated.

"it was Mulder." she cried, remembering what she had saw, and wondered how on earth he could betray her like that, after she trusted him with her life.

"what did he do?" she asked getting up as the kettle screamed.

"we've been sort of dating." she said taking the mug her mother handed her.

"really? Danni said something, but I didn't believe it, so it's true?" her mother asked a smile on her face.

"well, when Danni came she was being a real Bitch." she explained and got a death glare from her mother with the use of profanity.

"I'll let it slide. anyways?" she said coaxing the truth out.

"I said something that lead her to believe Mulder and I were dating, when I asked him to pretend to be my boyfriend, he agreed to helping me out. Well along the way we realized our true feelings for the other."

"I knew it!" Mrs. Scully said happily.

"only, I just saw him kissing Danni a couple of hours ago in front of the door." she said breaking down again.

"oh I'm so sorry Dana, it must hurt so bad." her mother said walking over to her crying daughter to hold her close like she had when she was a child.

"I just don't understand, he told me he loved me, last I checked he wasn't one to throw those words around." she cried harder. It hurt her mother to see her like this.

"did you sleep with him?" she asked finding the question a little hard to ask. Scully only broke down even more, tears fell as if a damn had broken behind her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I loved him." she cried and allowed herself to be helped up and walked into the living room where they sat on the couch and Scully rested her head into her mother's chest. She cried uncontrollably into her mothers robe, then apologized for making a mess of it with her tears and make up.

"don't be silly, my baby is hurting. I don't care what happens to my robe, you just let it all out." she said as Scully buried her head again and Mrs. Scully lowered her hand to her daughters head where she stroked her head and rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

"hi, you've reached Dana Scully. I can't get to my cell right now, please leave a message." the voice said from the other end of the line. Mulder had tried to call her over the past hour and it always went straight to her voicemail.

"Scully, I know your phone is turned off, but I'm worried about you. You haven't come home and I don't know if your ok. Well I'm going to try your mom's house and see if she's heard from you, call me the second you get this message. I love you, bye." he said handing the phone up, then quickly dialed Mrs. Scully's home phone.

"Scully residence, this is Margret speaking." Mrs. Scully said into the phone that sat in the hallway on a table, she took a quick peek inside the living room to see Scully passed out on the couch, her head resting on a pillow. Tears fell as she slept and the occasional whimper could be heard escaping her lips.

"Mrs. Scully, hi." Mulder said glad he finally got someone on the line. "This is Agent Fox Mulder, I work with Dana. look have you heard from her? I can't seem to get a hold of her and I'm worried."

"as you should be." she said into the phone. "my little girl just cried herself to sleep because you just broke her little heart. You out to be ashamed of yourself, Fox. I thought you of all people would treat my daughter right."

"she's there?" he asked pushing aside what she said for the moment, until it registered. "what do you mean I broke her heart?"

"mommy?" a low voice could be heard, it sounded scared almost child-like.

"I have to go." Mrs. Scully said hanging up the phone to quickly return to her crying daughter on the couch.

"mommy?" she cried in her sleep reaching her hand out for someone to take hold of it.

"SHH. It's ok baby, mommy's here." she said taking her hand and smoothing back her hair like she had done years ago when Scully would wake up with nightmares in the middle of the night as child.

Mulder looked to the phone oddly before closing it, he knew where she was, but didn't know what the hell her mother was talking about. How could he brake her heart? He loved to too much, he would never purposely hurt her, even accidentally it would kill him. Unless, oh no, he thought to himself. Suddenly he thought of the only thing that could upset her, she must have saw him kissing Danni. He immediately turned the car around and headed towards Scully's mother's house.

"Scully, residence. Bill Scully speaking." the male voice said over the phone.

"Bill, something horrible has happened." she cried over the phone.

"who is this?" he asked curiously. "Danielle? Is that you?"

"Bill, it's me. Something bad." she got out in between tears.

"what is it, what's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"Mulder came onto me, he kissed me and I think Dana saw. I think she's heading over to her mom's right now and I think Mulder is following her. Bill he's a madman." she cried over the phone.

"ok, I'm heading over to my mom's right now, you just stay there and I'll call you as soon as I can." he said hanging the phone up.

As Danni clicked off her tears and cried soon turned to laughter. She had planned it great, she saw her cousin coming out of the corner of her eye and knew the time was perfect, she saw the dropped groceries on the floor, something Mulder skipped easily, most likely still in shock. She had pulled him in close and loved the feel of his lips on hers, but he pushed her away. It really didn't matter she got done what needed to be done. Knowing Mulder he would go to her Aunt's house and Bill would get there just in time. She sat back on the couch and turned on the TV, she needed some entertainment before the real excitement began, she only regretted not being there to witness it all play out.

"mom?" Scully called from the couch as she opened her eyes and found the room completely empty. She got up from the couch and followed what she heard to be voices to the front door.

"please just let me see her. It was a big misunderstanding. I just need to tell her the truth." a male begged from the outside of the door.

"no, I'm sorry, I can't let you see her. I finally got her to get some sleep and if I'm not there when she wakes up she'll get upset. I'm sorry, but you have to go." her mother said closing the door.

"please Mrs. Scully, I just need to talk to her." he begged, she knew it was Mulder and from the sound of it he sounded really sorry.

"go away, Mulder." Scully said making her way to the door to see him, he looked really upset and a mess almost as if he hadn't slept in days.

"please Scully. Just let me explain." he begged, this was new for him to do to her.

"there's nothing to explain, seeing is believing, and I saw you kissing my cousin." she said her voice growing, despite the time of night. It was almost ten, but she really didn't care.

"it's not what you think." he said as she tried to close the door. "DANA! wait please." she froze and looked out the door, it was still open a bit, but she wasn't looking at Mulder, he quickly noticed this and turned his head to see a car pulling into the drive way. The lights went off and a tall man emerged.

"oh my god, it's your brother, Bill." Mrs. Scully said to her daughter and watched as he got closer to the door.

"why is he here?" Scully asked and watched as her brother got closer and closer with every passing second.

"oh, Mulder. A word?" he asked, though he seemed calm, those who knew him knew that whatever was about to happen would not end well. Scully immediately grabbed Mulder's hand and pulled him into the house and headed towards the living room with him.

"Scully, trust me it's not what you think." he tried explaining.

"shut up, Mulder." she spat. "just acting like nothing is wrong and may he'll go home." she said acting as if a child would confronted with a bees nest.

"Scully, this is ridiculous." he said looking to her.

"Mulder if he knows what happened he won't give you time to explain. I may give you the chance, depending on my mood, but I know he won't, so just shut up." she warned, Mulder did as he was told and they listened to the conversation between mother and son.

"Now, Bill, what on earth are you doing here?" Mrs. Scully asked.

"Danielle called me crying and told me that lately Dana has been dating her partner and that earlier this evening he kissed her and was most likely looking for where Dana was at. She doesn't want to see her cousin get hurt by that man." he said walking past his mother and into the living room where his sister sat on the couch and Mulder sat on the chair.

"oh, good, you are here. Agent Mulder I was wondering if I could have a word with you." he said getting closer to the man in question.

"Bill if you have anything to say to that man you will say it in front of your sister and me." Mrs. Scully said making her way over to her son.

"alright, if that's the way you want it, fine." he said walking over to face Mulder as he got up from his chair to face his new 'Best Friend'. Mrs. Scully watched from the side in horror as her son got closer to Mulder, a look of pure hatred in his eyes, Scully leaned forward on the couch, ready to pounce to defend her partner, even if he did hurt her.

**Will Scully come to Mulder's defense? Will Mulder get to tell his side of the story? Will Danni get away with her evil plan? Will Scully believe the truth? Will Bill get to have his 'Talk' with Mulder? Will Spooky ever get off of the back seat floor and back into the passengers seat again? (He truly is the innocent one in all of this) All the answers will come…in do time. Ok, well that's all for now, its late and I have work in the morning, please review and let me know what you all think. **


	9. Chapter 9

Scully sat on the edge of the couch ready to jump up to defend Mulder if necessary. She watched as her brother grabbed Mulder by the collar and pulled him close to his face, she watched carefully, only barely listening to her mother's protests at Bill as she tried to pull them apart.

"Now, you listen up real good." Bill started ignoring his mother as well. "I will not stand by and watch you ruin my little sister's life, you've done that enough. Because of you, our other sister is dead, because Dana here follows you in your stupid quest for 'The Truth' she has cancer, she will never have the chance of being a mother and because you insist on being in her life you have made this family broken and hurt her more than anything, and I have let it pass, hoping to god she will open her eyes, but after hearing everything Danielle told me tonight I can't stand by and watch anymore."

"Damn it, Bill leave him alone!" Scully yelled jumping up from her seat on the couch to her brother's side where she made an attempt to pull Mulder out of Bill's grip.

"Stay out of this Dana, I've let you play by your rules, but not anymore." He said pulling his arm back ready to hit Mulder. Instead of pulling his hands up to block it, Mulder stood there and took the hit to the side of the face, he dropped to the floor as Bill released and hit him.

"Mulder!" Scully cried falling to his side to see his lip busted.

"Get away from him Dana." Bill said trying to pull his sister to her feet.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed at him as her mother sat in the chair in shock at the display that took place in front of her. "I HATE YOU!" Scully cried turning Mulder onto his back and looked to her mother, who got up and headed for the kitchen only to return with a small zip lock bag of ice and a wet towel. "Put this on your lip and hold it there." She told him helping him get up and onto the couch.

"Bill, maybe you should go." Mrs. Scully said placing her hand on her son's shoulder. Bill looked upset as he turned on his heel and headed for the kitchen with his mother in tow.

"I'm sorry he said those things, Mulder." Scully said making sure he kept the ice and the bloody towel on his lips. "I'm sorry he hit you, too. Are you going to be ok?"

"No." He mumbled from behind the towel.

"I'm sorry, but he's just overprotective." She said tears filling her eyes at the coldness of his tone.

"I know, and that's why I'm not going to be alright." He said pulling the towel and ice away for him to talk clearly to her. "Everything he said was right. I love you too much to deal with the fact that everything that has happened has happened because of me and I can't live knowing something far worse can happen to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Mulder, the things that have happened are because that's the way god wanted it to happen. There was nothing you could have done to stop it or else it wouldn't have already been done. I don't want you blaming yourself."

"Than who else can I blame?" He asked watching as she placed her hand in his. "if it weren't for me you could be married by now with three kids instead of alone with me and unable to ever have kids. I think it's best if I just leave. You should get as far away from me as possible and never look back." He said getting up from his seat next to her to head to the door.

"I can't." She mumbled looking down to her hands that sat in her lap. Her comment stopped him in his tracks.

"Why now?" He needed to know before he left and walked out of her life forever.

"Because I love you. I have this feeling in me that if your gone I'll never be happy. I'll be far miserable with you gone than with you here. I know that though everything has happened I never would have fought it off if it weren't for you at my side. If I wasn't faced with the fact that you would still be there for me, I would be dead thanks to the cancer." She cried into her hands, but soon moved to his shoulder as he walked over to her and embraced her. "If I leave I won't be able to live with myself and if you leave I may never know why we were meant to work together, to start this relationship."

For the next half hour Mulder sat on Mrs. Scully's couch holding his partner close as she cried into his chest. After a while the tears and heavy breathing and subsided and he found that she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. Soon after she had passed out Mrs. Scully came out of the kitchen with Bill behind her.

"Is she ok?" Mrs. Scully asked noticing her daughters eyes were closed and she was softly moaning in her sleep.

"She'll be alright." He said noticing how her eyes fluttered open and she sat up next to him, apologizing for falling asleep.

"Bill has something to say to you, Mulder. Don't you Bill?" Mrs. Scully said nudging her son.

"I'm sorry for the things I said and hitting you." He said looking down and avoiding eye contact as though a child would.

"It's ok, I understand. She's your little sister and you love you, the last thing you want to see is her getting hurt. I would be the same way if my sister were still around." Mulder said, his face falling at the mention of Samantha. Scully rested her hand on his chest and gave him a smile, something he returned.

"I just want to know what you were doing kissing my cousin and breaking my sister's heart." Bill blurted out getting a small slap to the back of the head by his mother.

"Bill!" She said signing and watched as he rubbed his head, refusing to look at her.

"Yeah, so would I." Scully said leaning back on the couch, resting her back to the arm rest so she was looking directly at Mulder, she was no longer in his embrace, but she held onto his hand, letting him know she still loved him.

"The truth is I went over to your apartment just like you told me to for dinner." He started to explain to Scully, she sat listening to him. "When I got there, you weren't home yet, or so Danni said, then she started coming on to me, I told her I would wait outside for you and help you with the groceries, but before I could even turn to leave she pulled me close to her and kissed me. I tried to push her away and I finally succeeded, but I guess it was already too late." He said looking over to see anger on her face.

"I don't believe you." Bill said after a moments silence.

"I must say Mulder, it is a bit farfetched." Scully agreed looking to him oddly, as if to judge if he was telling the truth or not.

"I believe it." Mrs. Scully spoke up, everyone turned to look at her.

"You do?" They all asked at once.

"Of course. Dana, you remember back in college when Danni stopped by for the week to visit you? Your boyfriend at the time, Christopher Wilkes I think it was, he was spending a lot of time with him. You caught them kissing and later he dumped you, remember?" Mrs. Scully asked as if asking if they wanted tea.

"Yes, Mother." Scully answered through gritted teeth. "And then, when he tried to come back to you he told you that Danni had kissed him, dated him, then dumped him."

"What does that have to do with anything, mother?" Bill asked looking to his mom, wondering if she had lost her mind brining up something that seemed irrelevant to him.

"What if what Mulder says is true? Danni making another attempt at her college scheme? Only this time, Mulder is falling to her prey, that's why she's bringing Bill into this."

"But why would Danni do such a thing?" Mulder asked unsure.

"Danni has always been jealous of Dana, she always had more male friends, and kept them longer. Danni never understood the meaning of 'friends' when it came to males and Dana never understood dating until later in her teenage years." Bill explained that one, remembering how she would follow them around trying to flirt at the age of ten.

"Any boy Dana was with, Danni had the feeling she had to have him, too." Mrs. Scully finished.

"Mulder, is what you said true?" Scully asked looking to her partner.

"Of course, I love you. I would never want to hurt you. You are the only one for me." He said kissing her lips softly.

"We have to get rid of Danni and prove to her what she does is wrong, she needs a reality check." Scully said looking over to Mulder.

"Well we better get started." Mulder said looking to her.

"While you do that, I'm going home. Tara is probably worried about me." Bill said heading for the door. "Bye, mom, love you." He said kissing his mom on the cheek then walked over to Scully and did the same. "Love you too, Dana. Sorry again Mulder." Then he was gone.

"I think its time we left as well." Scully said grabbing Mulder by the hand and pulling him to her mom. "thanks mom for all your help." she said giving her a kiss.

"Glad I could help. Call me and let me know how it all goes." She said and watched as they headed for their individual cars.

Once Scully was inside she looked to the back seat and found him upside-down on the floor. She quickly brought him to her lips and kissed him before placing him back in the passengers seat.

"Sorry, Spooky." She said pulling the car out of the driveway and followed Mulder back to her apartment where she would spend the remainder of the night with him thinking of something that could help them get rid and even with Danni.

As they arrived at his apartment they walked in and spent most of their time 'apologizing' for the fight they had entered. It was early the next morning that Scully woke up on Mulder's chest did she realized how happy she truly was with him. Life with him, like this, was something she could easily get used to. They lay in silence for a few minutes before thinking of anything that could help them plot their revenge.

**PLEASE REVIEW THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, even thought I got off work right now, eight hours of baby sitting after five hours of work at my other job, I have three jobs, I decided that I am wired up enough to write another chapter before I call it a night, that and the fact that tomorrow I have the day off from all three jobs and can use the time to myself to sleep. Well ok that's a lie, I have work, but I work out of the house and for my mom, I mean what else can a sixteen year old do, right? **

Scully woke up the next morning and failed at having any real good ideas about getting back at her cousin, she just wanted her out of her and Mulder's life and far away as possible. Looking up to the man's whose chest she slept on she found Mulder looking down at her smiling widely.

"Good morning." He said leaning down to place a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Good morning." She answered back moving up along side his body to kiss him full on the lips.

"Any ideas on how to get even with your cousin?" He asked curiously.

"None, and I really don't care anymore, I just want her out of my life once and for all."

"Well we could push her off of a cliff." Mulder joked, but found it amusing when Scully began to ponder the thought, then shook her head saying 'No'.

It was later that day that Scully had finally made her way home. As she entered the apartment she was all alone and crying, tears stained her eyes as she walked past her cousin sitting on the couch watching 'Lifetime'.

"Hey, Dana. Where have you been all night?" She asked getting up fro, the couch to follow her into the room.

"You didn't get my message?" She asked crying into her hands.

"No, what message?"

"Mulder was in an accident last night, he's been hospitalized in critical care. Bill came over to my mom's house last night pissed off that Mulder had come onto you. He beat him up pretty bad and he left. I wouldn't let Mulder explain so he left home as well, only on the way he got into an accident; head on collision with a pick-up truck." She paused for dramatic effect before speaking again. "When I saw him, I didn't even know it was him, he was all beat up and bruised. He asked for you though, or said your name about something."

"What did he say?"

"just your name, that was it. I guess I should expect that, you know. He loved you, it was obvious, I was stupid enough to loose myself in the fantasy of him loving me, that I failed to see the truth. Just like with Christopher Wilkes back in college." She said falling onto the bed to hide her face in her pillow. "I'm just so glad you're here Danni. I know you would never hurt me, I know your honest and will spend the next week helping me recover. I just need someone."

"Actually, I told Michael I was coming home tomorrow, I couldn't deal with all the stress of what had happened." She said backing out of the room.

"But Danni, you're my cousin, my best friend, the only person I can trust. You can't just leave me here, I need you. Please?" She begged tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dana, but I have to go, my flight leaves tonight." She said turning to run into her room and pack as Scully reached out for her. Once certain the door was closed she got on the phone and called Mulder up.

"OK, get up here and hurry." She hung up the phone and cried loudly as Danni exited her bedroom and headed for the door.

"I really am sorry, Dana, I'll call you once I get home, I promise." She said heading for the door and when she opened it she came face to face with a man, he stood a few inches taller than her, but his face was badly beaten with bruises, cuts and scraps. He reached his arms out to her and spoke.

"Danni, I love you." In the room Scully tried to hold back her laughter. "Please let me into your heart."

"OH MY GOD!" Danni screamed loudly dodging Mulder as he walked to her trying as hard as he could to try and hold her close. "Get away from me!" She screamed.

"Mulder! How could you? You know I never wanted to see you again." Scully cried from the hallway.

"I'm not here to see you, I'm here to see your cousin. I love her, not you." He yelled back.

"I thought you said he was in critical care." Danni yelled to Scully.

"They could not hold my love for you, I left to be with you." He said moving closer to her and watched as she screamed for her life as he got closer to her. Suddenly a loud gunshot could be heard and Mulder fell to the floor.

"If I can't have you nobody can." Scully said as Danni looked to her side and saw her holding a gun in front of her face pointed to where Mulder had stood. She gave a loud scream and bolted out of the apartment and to the elevator where she descended and disappeared.

"Is she gone?" Mulder asked from the floor, his eyes closed.

"Yeah, she ran out of here like a scared kitten." Scully said laughing while closing the door. Playing with her gun, it had been given empty bullets just to make the sound. "Gross Mulder." Scully said as he made his way over to her and began kissing her neck with the makeup and fake blood still on his face. The one area above his head where she had 'shot' him had a small blood tube and began pouring out as Mulder pushed the small button in his hand. "You're getting that on my carpet." She joked, not really caring.

"What? I'm leaving this on, I look awesome." He said looking to the mirror in the hall.

"You're such a male." Scully said laughing as he began picking pieces off of his face.

"I thought it was one of the many things you loved about me." He said shoving a piece of 'dead skin' in her face.

"It is, but gross." She said walking over to him to help him out of the makeup, before finding his lips, free of all bruises and blood, and kissed him passionately.

"Think she'll be back anytime soon?" He asked placing his hands around her waist as she played with the fake blood.

"Nope." She said laughing to herself. "Where did you get this stuff anyways?"

"The Lonegun men. They have stuff from Halloween's ago." He answered placing one the fake scabs on her cheek.

"Looks good on you." He joked just as there was a knock on the door.

The police had been called by a woman in hysterics saying somebody was shot at that address, she had hung up before giving a name or before they could get anything from her. After reassuring the police that they were FBI and witnessed nothing even close to that, they said their good byes and apologized for the misunderstanding.

Later that night Scully lay on the couch on Mulder's lap. His back rested to the arm rest and her head on his chest while the rest of her fell off him diagonally. In one hand was Spooky, while in the other was his. Though a movie played on the TV, Scully paid no attention and only listened to the sound of Mulder's beating heart, she found it unique that the beats of both theirs hearts were in perfect sync.

Leaning down Mulder whispered he loved her into her ear and kissed her lightly before laying on his back and pulled her to lay on top of him. They lay like that for a while before sleep finally overcame them. They were truly happy and nobody and nothing could change that, at least nothing they knew about.

**Ok not the best ending I know, but that's all folks. Please review and let me know what you thought. I had a hard time deciding the revenge and could think of nothing, I hope this was ok. **

**Well I have a new story out called 'Playing house' please check it out, I'm hoping it's good. Mulder and Scully are already dating and one of Scully's friends has her watch her twin girls for a while, basically Mulder helps and they learn a few things about being parents. **

**Thanks again for everything you guys all rock!**


End file.
